Shoes that incorporate one or more sensors to measure some physical parameter related to the interaction of the wearer of the shoe with their environment and the analysis of the data produced by the sensor(s) generally fall into two applications. The first application is in providing health related information. For instance, there are shoes with sensors that provide data that can be used to analyze asymmetry in the gait of individuals that can lead to arthritic conditions. Apparently, individuals with unilateral lower limb amputations have a tendency to favor the leg with the prosthetic and overload the non-amputated leg. This apparently can lead to osteoarthritis in the non-amputated leg. The data produced by shoes with sensors that are worn by these individuals apparently can be used to provide feedback to the individual that non-amputated leg is being overloaded. The individual can then take corrective action. In another health related application, shoes with sensors are used to provide feedback to children that are exhibiting a pattern physical inactivity that can lead to significant health related issues later in life. The feedback provided by these children is intended to help or aide such children in breaking this pattern.
The second application of shoes that incorporate sensors is in producing sport performance related information. In this application, shoes with sensors are used to provide detailed information concerning the motion of the shoe and the force of pressure profile that is applied to the shoe during a particular sporting activity. Additionally, such shoes are used to provide data that can be analyzed to determine the amount of energy expended during a sporting activity.